


Brief Moments in Time

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Brief moments in Clint's relationship with Phil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Table Prompts: vine, red, dance, laughter, meeting, kiss, kitchen, apple, star, touch, school, driving, movie, tears, shopping, driving

"Traffic school?" Barton asked, his eyebrows nearly lifted to his hairline.

"Defensive driving is a requirement for all new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits," Coulson said. 

"But, I've been driving since my feet could reach the pedals," Barton said, rubbing his temples. 

"Then you should be Agent Miller's star pupil," Coulson said.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint had only lived with Phil for a little over six weeks when when he'd been kissed goodbye by his lover and told he'd do great when Phil had gone off on one of those Top Secret missions that Fury would only trust to his One Good Eye.

He should have known that his first meeting with the contractor would go well; Phil was always right. 

Clint was relieved that their new kitchen was finished before Phil's return.

After testing the new stove and oven on himself, Clint greeted Phil at the front door with a slice of fresh baked apple pie; the aroma still filled their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint could feel Phil's gaze on him as he watched the DVD that his lover had put in the machine. He wiped away the tears that filled his eyes. He'd never heard of taking in institutionalized kids who had nothing for the holidays; he'd wished someone had done that for him and Barney when they were in the orphanage in Iowa. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck as he reached over Phil's shoulder for a notebook to start a shopping list for the things that they'd need.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint looked around at the vineyard decor, ideas for the future playing in his head. He laughed as Phil tugged him to his feet. He was a little more tense when he realized he was being led to the dance floor. He relaxed when found himself resting his head on Phil's shoulder as he wrapped his hand around Phil's red tie as they swayed to the soft jazz music.


End file.
